Let's Play Fatal Destination
"Let's Play Fatal Destination" is the 40th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 92nd of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies start thinking about death, and Stumpy decides to challenge Death head on. Plot Stumpy and Quack Quack are both sitting in cars about to race, and Stumpy says that the first person to brake or slow down is a wimp. They both start driving at an extremely high speed, and Quack Quack accidentally drops a yogurt container out of his car. The yogurt bumps into an apple tree, which begins to start off a chain reaction. Both cars head towards the edge of a cliff, and Quack Quack sensibly stops his car, but Stumpy goes over the edge and calls Quack Quack a coward. Kaeloo is teaching flowers to dance and sing while Mr. Cat does a newspaper crossword puzzle. Stumpy's car falls out of the sky onto Kaeloo and her flowers. Stumpy falls out of the car and chokes on his bubblegum, but Mr. Cat saves him from choking. Quack Quack safely drives his car to the same place, and Stumpy makes fun of him for being a wimp. Kaeloo transforms and beats up Mr. Cat. The chain reaction started earlier continues to knock things over, as Kaeloo apologizes to the others for getting angry. Mr. Cat assures her that he actually liked it, and she explains that road accidents are no laughing matter and that Stumpy could have died. The latter claims to have no fear of death, and Kaeloo explains that both him and her have only one life, and should be careful. Stumpy notes how unfair it is that Mr. Cat has nine lives and Quack Quack has an infinite number of lives, but he has only one. Mr. Cat decides to see how many times he can decapitate Quack Quack, but only manages to do it once before Kaeloo transforms. Stumpy asks Quack Quack for one of his lives, but Quack Quack has no idea how to give it to him. Stumpy mistakes this for refusal, and calls him a "miserly wimp". Bad Kaeloo is beating up Mr. Cat, who is simply treating it like a massage, when she suddenly notices that the chain reaction is pushing around more objects. Later, Kaeloo resumes teaching the flowers when she notices a jackhammer moving (due to the chain reaction). Meanwhile, Mr. Cat has attached some apparatus to Quack Quack, claiming that the experiment he is about to do may even get them the Nobel prize. He uses the apparatus to electrically shock Quack Quack, and the latter is reduced to a pile of ashes before returning to normal after exactly 2 seconds. Mr. Cat explains to Kaeloo that he is conducting an experiment to see how long it takes Quack Quack to come back to life, and shows her a box full of things that could kill people. Kaeloo tells him that it's a very bad idea to play with death, but he claims that it's no problem. Suddenly, a door falls out of the sky and Mr. Cat opens it and finds himself face-to-face with Death. He quickly shuts the door, and Kaeloo asks who it was. The jackhammer from before cuts of the edge of the cliff, causing it to fall off, which sets off another chain of events. Kaeloo is horrified to find out that Death is literally at their door, and Mr. Cat says it's probably Stumpy who is going to die. Kaeloo tells Stumpy not to worry; all living things die, but dead things can live too. Quack Quack accuses Stumpy of being a coward, and to prove that he isn't one, Stumpy dresses as a rapper and challenges Death to a duel. Kaeloo angrily tells him not to talk to Death that way, and then asks Death questions about Heaven (which he doesn't respond to). The chain reaction finally ends, culminating in a falling tower, flying grilles and flying weapons - all headed straight towards Kaeloo, Stumpy and Mr. Cat. Quack Quack steps in and takes the hit for them, and Kaeloo thanks him before realizing, to her horror, that he accidentally stepped on and killed her favorite flower, Adele. Death steals Adele's soul, and Kaeloo screams in anguish. Later, Kaeloo is sitting next to Stumpy, who is playing video games, and tells him how Adele must have gone to Paradise, explaining to him what a wonderful place it is. Upon hearing that there are acorns in Paradise, he runs off the edge of a cliff and hangs himself with a noose. A horrified Kaeloo tells him that if he kills himself, he will go to Hell, not Paradise. Having no way to save himself from dying, Stumpy demands to know who invented these rules. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Death Minor Characters * Adele * Sheep * Flowers Trivia * This is the series' second death-themed episode, the second being "Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt". * This is the second time Stumpy is sent to Hell, the first being "Let's Play Figurines". * Adele's soul rising from her corpse is similar to Yogo's soul rising from his corpse in "Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt", and the dangerous chain reaction is similar to the one in that episode. * The title is a reference to "Final Destination". Gallery Rapstumpy.jpg|Stumpy challenges Death Cardboardcars.jpg|Stumpy and Quack Quack about to race Stumpy and Mr. Cat at Hospital.png Bad Kaeloo Giving Mr. Cat a Back Massage.png Bad Kaeloo Rising Out.png Quack Quack as an Experiment.png Stumpy as Rapper.png 831C6D25-51D8-45D2-96BC-1BBEA2AFC03F.jpeg|Stumpy with 3 arms Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Death-themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes